attempt at harry potter crossover
by Darkdragondude1234
Summary: dont know how good this will be


I dont own any of the character in this story. Contains changed things and overpowered main protagonist. Lily evans has the same powers as superman prime one million plus she is also a kryptonian, she also has pure silver body like silver lois lane but she is still killed by voldemort. Contains female harry potter. She will also be the blood daughter of zeus, hera and aphrodite. Female harry's name is lateia potter and she will also inherits all of her mothers powers and also gains perfect invulnerability. However she is mortal for the beginning of the story. Dont own harry potter or any other crossover universes.

Chapter 1 it all begins

Lateia was sleeping in her cupboard as she refused to go up before eight a clock like the human monsters that was the dursleys wanted. She was not a damn maid that they could push around like they wanted. She keept dreaming about the night that her kryptonian mother was killed. She keept hearing her step-father dueling with the dark lord called voldemort and then when he got knocked out by voldemort since the wizard didn't want to end a pureblood family line, did the monster continue on to her and her stepbrother's rooms. Her stepfather had had a son from a previous relationship that didn't work out well.

She kept hearing her mother pleading for her life and how the dark lord had laughed coldly as he raised his wooden stick that she remembered was called a wand. She heard him shout "AVADA KEDAVRA!" and then her mother drop down to the floor dead. She remembered glaring at the killer and as the monster threw the same spell again did the spell bounce back leaving her with a scar due to the fact of her mother's sacrifice. She could then blarily remember a black haired giant of a man smiling down sadly at her. It was a sad friendly smile. Then how she got handed over to the old man. She could see the could calculating greediness in his eyes and that was when she blacked out. She woke up to the stamping steps of her lout of a stepcousin storming down the stairs. She got dressed in a patched small dress as the dursleys easily and early on found out that they couldn't hurt her physically so they mistreated her mentally and malnourished her stating "that a freak such as you don't diserve to eat your fill." she snorted at that mentally as she walked out. She walked towards the table and started to eat when dudley looked over the presents lying on the ground. She was four years old and he was five. Lateia just looked own with disgust as her fat oath of a stepcousin opened his presents with glee. Lateia finished her breakfeast and stood up.

"HOLD IT!" vernon roared. Lateia lazily turned around and asked "what is it, uncle.". She had really stressed the word uncle. "you haven't done the laundry." lateia glared at the valross who immediately swallowed and she said "i am not some maid uncle." and she walked out. Lateia's body was made out of silver and her hair was actual gold. She walked and looked down upon her filthy dress and scowled. Something made her hate this thing. She always keept herself well manecured unlike some filthy horse of a woman. She made her way to magnolia park where she sat down and just enjoyed herself looking at the families around. She noticed a silver eyed girl looking at her through the woods in the distance and she mouthed "it will all change soon." Lateia continued to look at the people coming and going. She guessed that it was mid afternoon as she made her way to the library.

Lateia was often more then not interested in the greek mythological section and could spend hours on end just reading through them. She found it easier too read them on greek rather then english but she could make due. She keep reading until it was closing time and she stood up and thanked the librarian and left. She remembered that aunt marge was going to be staying until the next weeks end. She loathed the woman. She had also noticed that she sometimes could make strange things happen. The first thing that had happened was that she had accidentally turned her geography teacher's hair blue after her constant nagging about the state of her clothes and wouldn't let lateia answer why she had this kind of outfit.

Lateia knew that the moment she got something new the dursley would be upon her like voltures tearing it apart. Lateia completely ignored their protest to the school principal due to her grades being better then dudley's. Not her problem that her stepcousin didn't take his study seriously. She returned to privet drive number 4 and saw her hated stepaunt's car. She started to count down .1.0 and ripper, her aunt's hated bulldog shot out of the door snapping and snarling at her. Her eyes burned bright red and scorched the pavement in front of the dog. Ripper scidded to a halt and vimpered as he fled back into the house.

Lateia smirked at the situation as she walked in. marge glared at her as she entered "are you still here." Lateia snorted "what gave it away." ripper was hiding behind marge's stool. Marge's nostrils flared as she spoke "listen you little freak. Its ou of the goodness of my brother's heart that you are still here. So show some god damn goodness respect for your better." Lateia's temper flared and unbeknown to her lightning flashed in her eyes as she unconciously tapped into her sire's domain, her domain. Marge blinked confused but lateia stood up and spoke "i am going to bed."lateia walked up put her dishes in the sink and slammed her door shut. As she feel asleep did she dream about herself in the future. Body filled to the brim with thight well developed muscles and curves that would leave men drool. Big triple f cups and extending in all direction forming perfect orbs and but checks the size of double melons.

All in all she was looking marvelous. However suddenly her dream changed into three people. "is this thing working correctly?" the gorgeous woman asked irritated. The man said harshly "i did as hephaeustus told me too do. Blame your husband if it doesn't work." Lateia knew instantly who theese people must be. Theese had to be none other then zeus the top head huncho of the greek gods. The two women had to be aphrodite and hera. "right you are sweetie." aphrodite smiled "but you can just call me and the missy stick up her rump mom." Lateia blushed at the language. Hera scowled angrily but turned and smiled at her only demigod daughter. "as much as your airily second mother is right. I hate to admit the truth." Lateia brushed a strand of silver hair back behind her ear.

Nervously zeus said "you look beautiful.". Zeus cringed and smacked himself mentally, nice opening sludgemouth he berated himself. Lateia gave a delicate courtsied bowed by lifting the hems of her patch-work dress. Aphrodite's eyes narrowed dangerously as she looked over her gem of a daughter. She spoke with harsh tone "who did this." Lateia looked nervously at her mother as she spoke "the dursleys. Since they can't harm me physically they have started to mistreat me in other ways." zeus scoffed in anger but cooled his temper. The dream continued and they talked about her life and common things. The night turned to day and Lateia and dudley went back to school during the weekdays and the dursleys socialized with various activities, leaving their adopted niece alone. The reason why Lateia called them stepfamily instead of bonus was her sign of disrespect towards them.

The days turned into years and Lateia continued to go to school. During her sixth year alive she met a young boy named jacob who had a bunch of friends that were gamers. She followed jacob home on day and he showed her world of warcraft. She got hocked on it and jacobs parents bought her a small gaming laptop and a year worths of time and she managed to sneak it into her cupboard. She had also been given a pair of headphones so that the dursleys didn't found out about her new toys. She surfed the net as well and kept her divine parents warning clear in mind not to actively search for any greek monster. She made a female night elf warrior that she grinded the fuck out of the game becoming one of the lead dps on the entire server of the heaviest pvp realm available. She also dreamed of getting the same type of outfit as tyrande whisperwind. The night elf woman had become Lateia's idol. She also loved the dress the woman wore.

She aged as the time went on and soon it was her eleventh birthday. "WAKE UP COUSIN, WERE GOING TO THE ZOO!" dudley roared excitedly. Lateia groaned irritatedly. She got up and they made their way towards the kitchen where the table was swamped with present, yet again. "girl get the post." vernon said coldly. Lateia just sneered and walked out. She took the post up from the floor and quickly shifted through them. She saw a letter in heavy parchment adressed to her and she immediately walked towards her cupboard and pushed it into her prison.

Lateia put the letters down onto the table and vernon smiled eavily at her. "once again no-one writes to a freak like you." Lateia gave a snort and thought "that's what you think you fat obese of a monster. Hope you die of a heart attack." Vernon frowned as he said "looks like the freak did something to figgs. She has broken her leg." lateia rolled her eyes at that. Just blame her. Not that she was letting the family anywhere near her inheritance. Maybe she should ask her older brother about getting some motorbike lessons and a few lessons from her older half sister about turning people into animals. Lets see them bee so smug when they have a 2 ton death bike running after them when they are quite little rabbits.


End file.
